The present invention concerns a collapsible sink for use out-of-doors by campers, hikers, hunters, etc., with provision for heating sink contents.
The task of washing dishes at a campsite or other outdoor site typically requires the heating of a sizeable container of water over a fire. The same is true for water used for washing and shaving. Accordingly considerable time and effort is spent in such heating. Further, conventional washing receptacles, such as large dishpans, are not highly portable by reason of taking up space and adding weight to the gear required for an outdoor venture.
U.S. Pat. No. 225,880 shows a wash basin with a receptacle below it for soap storage. U.S. Pat. No. 743,447 shows a dishpan in which a fire-pot may be positioned. U.S. Pat. No. 2,213,359 discloses a partitioned sink with gas burners for heating sink contents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,938 discloses a camp or outdoor sink with an elevated water supply tank heated by a gas burner.